


now switch & tell me how it feels

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Raw Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: chenle has a surprise for jisung's birthday.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173
Collections: i met you in a dream





	now switch & tell me how it feels

“I want to try something different,” is what Chenle says that makes Jisung stop dead in his tracks. They’re making out on the bed, which was prompted by Chenle saying the words “birthday sex” as soon as Jisung came home. Well, there were other words in there too, but those were the only ones Jisung cared about.

Now, however, he’s a bit nervous. Chenle has a lot of ideas about what they should do in bed, and some are good (really good!) but a lot are… less than that. Jisung breaks away from him and cocks a dubious eyebrow at him, and Chenle rolls his eyes.

“Why do you have so little faith in me? I have good ideas,” he pouts, and Jisung kisses him again before responding, “I know. I know. But please, Chenle, if we have a repeat of last time—” and now Chenle is the one scowling. 

“That was one time! And I’ve had good ideas in the past! Just hear me out, okay?” He acts like Jisung has a choice in the matter. Jisung sighs. 

“Fine. But I swear, if you try anyth—”

“I want to top you,” Chenle blurts out, stumbling over the words and turning bright red. Conveniently, Jisung does too. He blinks, slowly, trying to wrap his head around what his boyfriend just said while said boyfriend chews on his lip and looks at him expectantly. 

Jisung is losing his mind. This is not a bad idea at all, in fact, this might be one of Chenle’s best ideas yet. But he can’t just _tell_ Chenle that, because it will go to his head and he’ll get too excited and it will probably end in discomfort for Jisung. 

But he can’t deny the way his eyes darken at Chenle’s proposal, and Chenle definitely notices. He beams. “You want me to! I knew you would!”

Jisung groans. “That’s actually… That’s actually really hot, Chenle,” he admits, and so much for not letting this go to Chenle’s head. 

Chenle looks thrilled, but then almost immediately a small frown takes over his face. 

“What’s wrong?”

Chenle looks a bit embarrassed as he admits to Jisung, “I thought I’d have to convince you… You’ll have to help me I don’t really know what to do.” 

Jisung melts a little, typical Chenle getting too worked up over his own ideas and forgetting to do proper planning for them. “Of course I’ll help, baby.”

They kiss for a bit longer, and when Chenle decides he’s worked his bravery up enough he announces directly into Jisung’s mouth “I’m ready to fuck you now.” 

Jisung groans, because Chenle is going to be the death of him, and he pulls away to order Chenle to take his clothes off. He does the same, and they’re naked shortly thereafter. 

“How do you want me?” Jisung asks, and it’s a simple question but it makes a fire burn deep in Chenle’s gut.

“Um… uh… On your hands and knees?” Chenle says, more a question than an answer, but thankfully Jisung doesn’t say anything as he arranges himself the way Chenle wants. Chenle leaves to grab lube, and Jisung tries not to think too hard about the fact that he’s naked and on all fours in the middle of their bed while he waits for his boyfriend to return.

Chenle is back shortly, and Jisung can hear the sound of the lube being opened and spread (presumably) on Chenle’s fingers. Then it’s quiet, until Chenle clears his throat quietly and waits for Jisung to give him any sort of direction.

“What’s wrong?” Jisung asks, and he wants to turn around but he also thinks he’ll lose too much self respect if he has to see Chenle’s face anywhere near his ass.

“I’m not… do you want me to just stick my fingers in?” Chenle asks desperately, and thank god Jisung didn’t turn around because both of them are bright red again.

Jisung is gentle in his tone, no matter how embarrassed he is. “Start with one, Lele, I won’t be able to take more than one at once, not like—” he pauses and Chenle waits, knowing full well what he’s going to say, “not like you,” Jisung finishes, and Chenle flushes again.

“Well…” Chenle says in a small voice, “I’m going to put one in now, okay?” 

Jisung nods, and then realizing Chenle might want verbal confirmation croaks out “Yes, okay.”

Chenle presses the tip of his pointer fingers against Jisung’s rim, circling it over before just pushing inside. Jisung hisses, and Chenle whines “Jisung, you’re so tight, you should see this,” and Jisung grits his teeth and mutters, “Just move, Chenle.” 

Chenle fucks his finger in and out, watching Jisung’s hole flex around it and listening to him let out deep sighs. Before long he asks, “Can I add another, Sungie?” and Jisung voices his approval once more.

One finger is tight, two fingers is vice-like. Three is just unbearable, but in the best possible way. Jisung’s literally never even fingered himself before and having Chenle do it to him is making him and his brain short-circuit. He’s so _tight_ , and Chenle says so to him, which just makes Jisung more excited for Chenle to fuck him.

Chenle finally, finally asks, “Can I fuck you now?” and Jisung squirms a little because his usually subby boyfriend asking that is too much for him. But he says, “Yeah, I’m ready,” and Chenle takes a deep breath. Jisung can hear him slicking his cock up, and he’s starting to second guess this, maybe this wasn’t a good idea, but then Chenle pushes into him and his mind goes blank.

They both say “ _Fuck_ ” in unison, and Jisung lets out a quiet moan. “ _Shit_ , Jisung, you feel so good, _god_ ,” Chenle gasps, and Jisung just lets out a whine that he’s ashamed of. 

“Jisung, Sungie can I move, please I wanna move so bad,” Chenle rambles, and Jisung is not sure if he’s ready for that, but Chenle sounds so desperate and whines so sweetly that he says helplessly, “Yeah, go ahead baby,” and he does.

Chenle pulls out before thrusting right back in, and he lets out a desperate whine as he does so. Jisung, on the other hand, is trying his best not to make too much noise but it’s hard when Chenle continues to fuck in and out of him with tenative, gentle thrusts that make Jisung feel like he’s going to lose his mind.

“Chenle will you _please_ do it harder, please,” he begs, and usually he would be embarrassed but right now he can’t think about anything else other than Chenle inside him and how bad he wants more. 

Chenle whines again, and then he says, “Jisung, I wanna see you, please,” and pulls out, much to Jisung’s disappointment. Chenle taps one of his asscheeks gently, and Jisung flips over onto his back, meeting Chenle’s gaze immediately. Chenle grins sheepishly at him, and Jisung just groans and throws an arm over his face as he mumbles, “ _Please_ , Chenle.”

“I’m going to go back inside you, okay?” Chenle asks gently, and Jisung mumbles a “Yes,” and he peeks over his arm just so he can watch Chenle climb on top of him on the bed before lining back up to Jisung’s hole and pushing inside. 

“Let me see you,” Chenle requests, and Jisung removes his arm from his face, only to find Chenle’s face inches from his own. Chenle looks absolutely blissed out, and Jisung is sure his face echoes the same sentiment, and then Chenle thrusts extra hard, making him throw his head back and moan. 

Chenle seems almost in awe, he’s never heard his boyfriend make these sounds before and he speeds up his thrusts because he wants to hear more. And it works, Jisung is letting out noises he never thought he’d make but he can’t find it in him to be ashamed anymore. He looks Chenle dead in the eye and he says, “Chenle, I want you to fuck me hard,” and Chenle whimpers. But then he _does_ , and it’s a bit rough, a bit messy, but it’s fast and it’s hard and it’s _good_.

It’s not long before Chenle groans out, “Sungie, I’m gonna cum,” and Jisung responds, “Do it inside, I wanna feel it,” and Chenle grunts and thrusts a few more times before he finally cums, spilling inside Jisung.

Chenle pulls out, leaving this awful feeling of emptiness behind, but Jisung has no time to dwell on this because Chenle is taking his cock into his mouth. _This_ is something he has experience with, and it doesn’t take much work before Jisung cums, and Chenle swallows it all effortlessly. 

Jisung doesn’t say a word, just spreads his arms for Chenle to climb into, and Chenle settles in next to him and curls into his side. Jisung pulls him closer, kissing him gently, and Chenle looks up at him with love-filled eyes.

“Happy birthday, Jisung.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday indeed, little mouse <3


End file.
